


Well Worth It

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship/Love, How many tags can I find to say that theyre married and in love, Like I go into unnecessary detail about what they eat for breakfast, M/M, Okay its lunch for Fors but breakfast for Python, Old Married Couple, Post-Canon, Sappy, Well like middle aged they're late 40s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: "Mmmhmnmmmgffffff..." Python grumbled into his pillow as Forsyth yanked open the curtains to reveal the harsh rays of the midday sun into the comfortably dark room, "Too bright...""Nonsense!" Forsyth said, cheery as ever despite being well into his 40's and packing a notable limp for which he needed a cane, using it to walk over to plant a very eager kiss onto Python's cheek, "It is well past noon, I've let you sleep in enough. Come, I've prepared breakfast."Smiling despite himself, Python groaned one last time before throwing the covers off to dress himself, quickly finding his clothes already prepared for him by the side of their bed. Even after they had both gone into early retirement (Forsyth because of injury and Python because...he wanted to), his husband never let him sleep in too long. But he always had breakfast waiting, so he could be forgiven.
Relationships: Fols | Forsyth/Python
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Well Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> There is NO plot here. I spent like 5 hours last night drawing these guys while listening to "The Voice That Calls You" from the OST and got the aggressive urge to write something, but I was super sleepy so this is more about the Feeling than the What. I hope you enjoy anyways!

"Mmmhmnmmmgffffff..." Python grumbled into his pillow as Forsyth yanked open the curtains to reveal the harsh rays of the midday sun into the comfortably dark room, "Too bright..."

"Nonsense!" Forsyth said, cheery as ever despite being well into his 40's and packing a notable limp for which he needed a cane, using it to walk over to plant a very eager kiss onto Python's cheek, "It is well past noon, I've let you sleep in enough. Come, I've prepared breakfast."

Smiling despite himself, Python groaned one last time before throwing the covers off to dress himself, quickly finding his clothes already prepared for him by the side of their bed. Even after they had both gone into early retirement (Forsyth because of injury and Python because...he wanted to), his husband never let him sleep in _too_ late. But he always had breakfast waiting, so he could be forgiven.

Once he was no longer nude, he joined his partner outside, where they liked to take their morning (or whichever one they first ate together, as Forsyth had probably eaten much earlier) meals on particularly nice days. Python had proven that not all of his father's irritating carpentry lessons had gone to waste, and carved a sturdy table to place outside for this very occasion. It had started as a means to escape boredom, but, not that he'd ever admit it, it was kind of satisfying to make something with his own hands.

Only kind of, of course.

The spread was familiar but welcome, hearty bread slathered with the jam they had bought from the farmer a kilometer down the road, dried apple slices, a single boiled egg, and some hot cider. A bit on the decadent side, but if Forsyth was anything, and he was many things, it was thoughtful.

"Thanks," he muttered appreciatively after he sat down, one hand bringing the bread to his mouth while he offered his other across the table to be held, an offer which Forsyth graciously accepted. Python swallowed his large bite, looking over his finely aged husband. A well balanced diet, regular exercise, and a good disposition had bade the years be kind to him, "Is today somethin' special? Yer in a good mood."

Forsyth laughed, squeezing the hand he held, "Nothing in particular. Sometimes I'm just... very grateful," he punctuated the statement by kissing the back of Python's hand, who was well past the point of blushing but did widen his smile, "What for?"

"This!" he used his free hand to gesture at the wilderness in front of them, their modest home, and then his husband, "This life the Gods have granted us. I got to live my dream as a knight and leave my mark on this world, and now I get to spend each beautiful day with the man I've loved since I was but a boy. At times it seems too good to be true!"

"Ya' deserve this, and everything," Python shoved the egg into his mouth, chewing thoroughly to distract from the embarrassing nature of what he just said. Even after nearly a decade and a half of marriage, he was still a little shaky on the sappy crap, but luckily Forsyth was more than happy to pick up the slack in that department.

"I could not be happier here with anyone else," Forsyth said confidently, sipping his cider.

Python gulped down the last of his egg, shaking his head, "I think you coulda made it work with anyone, that's your _'thing'_ , making the most of anything," he smirked proudly, "But too bad for those poor suckers that I saw ya' first, and when 'ol Python actually tries to get something, he gets it."

The warm chuckle that rose from his husband's throat put all the singing songbirds to shame. Years ago, Python would have denied just how much he was in love with Forsyth- he always knew he was, he had watched the other grow from an awkward boy with an impossible dream to a _man_ who made that dream happen with his own two hands, it was hard to _not_ love him. But he had thought himself without the need for passion for so long he was ill equipped to recognize how he felt until he had been away from Forsyth for those first few months after the war.

The first time they had ever been apart for more than a few days at a time.

Suddenly those pesky heartaches weren't only in whatever gossip he had heard but were buried deep in his own chest, spreading pain from his head to his toes. He had, had a cushy position where he mostly just sat around and waited to scare off a would be thief with a well shot arrow, where he could sleep, eat, and drink to his heart's content for the most part, yet he missed being roused at dawn and being dragged from place to place. 

The next time he saw Forsyth, he proposed on the spot.

His mind returned to the present, and he tossed an apple slice back, still smiling. Younger Python was an idiot for not thinking this was the sweetest deal he could have scored. Nearly every day he got to rise and sleep next to a handsome man who looked at him like he was the most precious thing on the continent, eat good, fresh food, and bask in a warm, contented happiness like a joyful lizard does in the sun. 

Perfect.

"What is?"

Python blinked, "Oh, said that outloud, did I?"

"You did indeed."

"I was just thinkin' about what you said, and I agree. This is the perfect way to live out the rest of my days, in this peaceful little paradise we made."

Forsyth huffed playfully, "So you acknowledge that all the effort leading up to it was worth it?"

"You'll give me hell if I say anything but yes."

"You know me well," Forsyth replies with no shortage of mirth, "Speaking of, what shall we do today? The weather is lovely, I'd hate to waste it."

Python gave a faux pout, "But thats my favorite pastime"

"My dear."

"You know I'm just kiddin' ya'. We need to stock up, don't we? We should ride into town and hit the markets, maybe have some dinner."

"That sounds delightful, I say let's do it. I heard tell that the harvest was fruitful this year."

They finished off their meal like that, chatting about things of import and things lacking any of it. Python cared lite what they actually spoke of, just that he got to talk to Forsyth. Age had taught him what was truly important, and while he still thought that good food and drink as well as long naps were pretty high up there, nothing beat waking up to this life, just the right mixture of jovial and relaxed.

Well worth a life of hardship, and he'd do it all again if he could ensure he'd end up right where he is now.•

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Writing from Python's POV feels like coming home haha.


End file.
